Darkness Rising
category:MissionsCategory:Bastok Missions de:Bastok-Mission 5-1 | requirements = | level = | title = Archmage Assassin | reward = Rank points | items = | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Magicite | next = Xarcabard, Land of Truths | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} Recommended: Level 60+ character or level 45+ party. Sneak/Invisible. Map of the Northlands Area. Walkthrough :Side note: Until you accept the mission, the music in Metalworks will be changed to "Despair (Memoro de la Stono)." *''Optional:'' Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard. *Talk to Naji ( ) in Metalworks outside the President's Office. If you accept the mission, you will receive a New Fei'Yin Seal. **If you postpone the mission, you will be able to change allegiances. *Zone into Fei'Yin for a cutscene. **Players who have Home Point #1 can directly teleport or those who have completed Beyond Infinity can warp to Qu'Bia Arena by talking to Domenic ( ) in Lower Jeuno. Once in Qu'Bia Arena, simply walk out to trigger the cutscene. You can also Unity Concord warp. ***If the cutscene does not trigger, then run to the entrance of Fei'Yin and zone out to Beaucedine Glacier and zone back in. The cutscene is location based. **To reach Fei'Yin from San d'Oria, first travel through East Ronfaure to ( ) to enter Ranguemont Pass. ***Enter Beaucedine Glacier at ( ). ****Mobs along the path go up to level 90 and will sight- and hearing-Aggro to any players unless they are Sneaked and Invisible. Circumspection can be purchased from a Grounds Tome. ***Enter Fei'Yin at ( ). ****Mobs along the path go up to level 99 and will sight- and hearing-Aggro to players unless they are Sneaked and Invisible. ****Examine Beaucedine Glacier/Maps closely. You will need to descend the ramps at ( ) and ( ). *Examine the Burning Circle in Qu'Bia Arena to enter the Battlefield "The Rank 5 Mission." **The entrance to Qu'Bia Arena is at ( ) of Fei'Yin. ***Mobs along the path go up to level 99 and will hearing- and HP-Aggro to any players unless they are Sneaked and above 75% HP. **Party members must be Rank 5+ in their current nation to join the fight. They must watch the Fei'Yin cutscene before entering the Battlefield to receive credit. **This Battlefield is capped at level 99, and buffs will wear upon entry. You have a time limit of 15 minutes. **Your opponent for this Battlefield is Archlich Taber'quoan and several minions. Only Archlich Taber'quoan must be defeated. **Archlich Taber'quoan is a Black Mage skeleton with Sleepga II and Freeze. It will use Manafont during the fight. ***It is susceptible to most enfeebles, including Silence. **Two Ancient Sorcerers will spawn with Archlich Taber'quoan at the beginning of the fight. **Ancient Warriors will periodically spawn and join the fight, usually in sets of two. ***The skeletons can be easily Slept. *After defeating Archlich Taber'quoan, you will gain the title "Archmage Assassin." You will receive the Burnt Seal. *Return to Naji to complete the mission.